Uncontrolled sudden movement of a video camera during taping is undesirable, as such movement is noticeable in the resulting film. For this reason, a track and dolly system is often used to carry the camera during the shooting of motion pictures. Where the use of a track and dolly system is not practical, elaborate camera supports are used. PCT Publication WO 88/06695 published Sep. 7, 1988 illustrates such a camera support. It includes a body harness to support the weight of the camera, and a counterbalance to create an inertial effect which keeps the camera steady while the user is in motion.
While an amateur does not require a camera support that is nearly as elaborate as those used by the professionals, the principles taught in publications such as WO 88/06695 are useful in taking quality home movies using a video camera.